That Old Black Magic
That Old Black Magic is the 28th episode of Charmed. Summary A trio of film students are the victims of a heart-stealing evil witch, who escapes from over 200 years of entombment, hunting for her magical scepter. Leo returns to help get the staff into the hands of the only person who can use the wand for good, The Chosen One, and bumps into Piper with her new love interest Dan. Trying to put the awkwardness aside, Leo, Piper and Phoebe find the Chosen One, who turns out to be a reluctant teenager named Kyle Gwydion, while Prue stumbles across the magical scepter. Ignoring Leo’s warnings, the Halliwell sisters attempt to find and defeat the witch and barely escape with their lives. Protected only by a fake courage potion concocted by Prue, Kyle saves the day, destroying the evil witch by using the magical scepter. The victory becomes bittersweet when Leo faces Piper’s choice to end their difficult romance and begin a new one with Dan. At the end of the episode they all go to P3. Plot Two treasure hunters enter an abandoned mine in the Muir Woods. They find a skeleton inside and a number of symbols on a wall. One is worried, but the other starts digging. A cloud of mist emerges from a crack and the wall shatters. Behind it is an ornately dressed woman with a snake draped over her neck. She demands her wand, but the treasure hunters don't have it. She shrinks them with a magic powder and feeds them to her snake. She then commands the snake to find her wand. A local TV station is showing a program about antiques at Buckland's. Phoebe is on the phone with Prue, watching Piper and Dan kissing. Phoebe is concerned that Piper is moving too fast in order to get over Leo, but Prue doesn't think there's a problem. Prue finds a small scepter with an amber stone at the head. Leo orbs into the manor and urgently speaks to Phoebe as Piper and Dan enter, still a little too close for Leo's comfort. Leo tells Piper and Phoebe that a powerful 18th-century witch, Tuatha, has just escaped. Tuatha was a good witch who turned evil and started killing innocents before being trapped in the cave in 1799. He also tells her that the Charmed Ones can't go after her because she kills good witches. Only the "Chosen One"--a mortal--can defeat her, using her own wand. He needs the Charmed Ones to protect him from Tuatha until they can get the wand. Prue tells the owner of the wand that it is an 18th century piece. The owner originally bought it for only $15 at a flea market, but Prue tells her she could get $5000 for it at auction. Jack Sheridan, an Internet auctioneer, offers $1000 immediately for the wand. Jack addresses the woman as Betty, and she offers him her address. He says he just wanted to be on the same stage as Prue, because it give his startup credibility. As he walks away, Prue crooks her finger and remotely picks the address out of his pocket. Piper, Phoebe and Leo find the Chosen One -- Kyle Gwydion, a put-upon teenager who enjoys stage magic. Leo tells them that a Chosen One is the seventh son of a seventh son. The two sisters approach Kyle and demonstrate their own form of magic: Piper freezes him and then Phoebe steps behind him. The snake enters Betty's living room, frightening her. Tuatha follows, and draws the wand into her hand. Tuatha kills Betty, but Prue breaks the door and flings her back. Tuatha drops the wand and Prue runs off with it. Kyle is at the manor with Phoebe, Piper and Leo. He thinks he's the butt of a joke. Prue walks in past him and the jewel glows for a moment. Kyle takes the wand and the jewel glows again. Jenny walks in and runs into Kyle, holding the wand. Kyle balances the wand on a finger and it begins to spin. He has no idea how he is doing this. Leo walks in and wants to know what Kyle is doing. Tuatha, in the mine, finds her spell book. She opens to the spell "To Disempower a Witch", which requires a fresh human heart. The sisters consult the Book of Shadows and find a scrying spell. A film student is lost in the wilderness. Tuatha reaches out and rips out his heart. Phoebe scries, and finds Tuatha. Kyle can't make the wand spin again, in spite of Leo's encouragement. The sisters set out to meet Tuatha, though Leo urges them not to. They open the door and find Jack Sheridan. He wants "my wand back." Dan walks up and is irritated to find Leo still here. The sisters finally excuse themselves and slip out the back door. Phoebe finds the mine shaft. Prue goes in alone, since Tuatha knows only about her. She finds the film student's heart. Prue finds her powers gone, but Piper and Phoebe come to her rescue. Leo continues to train Kyle. He doesn't get very far. Kyle hands over the wand and walks away. Leo scolds Kyle, and Kyle becomes angry. Leo hands the wand back, and Kyle points it and flings Leo through a glass door. Leo orbs back in. The sisters return and tell Leo that Prue's powers are gone. Kyle tosses the wand onto a sofa and walks away. Two film students call for the one already killed. Tuatha appears, and takes their hearts. She casts the spell on Phoebe and Piper. She then sends the snake after the wand. Dan and Jenny find Kyle walking down the street. She gives him a word of encouragement, and he turns around and goes back to the manor. The snake appears at the manor. Leo spots the snake. Prue stabs the snake with a poker, but it just splits in two. Piper can't freeze them. Kyle hears the commotion and runs in. Leo tosses him the wand and he yells "Die!", destroying the snakes. Phoebe has prepared three potions; she had meant one to give Kyle courage, but no such potion exists. One "potion" is just plain water. The sisters, Leo, and Kyle prepare to confront Tuatha. She appears, and Phoebe throws a sleeping potion. It has no effect, and Tuatha throws one of her own, knocking Phoebe and Leo out. Another potion encases Prue and Piper's feet in stone. Tuatha draws the wand to her. Prue throws the "courage potion". Kyle and Tuatha fight for the wand by telekinesis; in time, Kyle gets the wand and wishes Tuatha gone. Tuatha warps and explodes. Prue and Piper are free, and Leo and Phoebe come to. Leo realizes that he can't give Piper a normal relationship, and agrees that she should be with Dan. The jewel on the wand is broken. Prue admits that there is no courage potion. At P3, Prue decides to hand the wand to Jack Sheridan. He notes the broken crystal, and buys her a drink. Piper meets with Dan, and says she has broken up with Leo. Evil Beings Vanquished * Tuatha was vanquished by Kyle Gwydion. Innocents Lost * 2 Miners were shrunken by Tuatha and fed to her snake. * Betty was destroyed by Tuatha's wand. * Tuatha rips out the heart of 3 Documentary Hikers (Joshua, Heather, and Michael) Book of Shadows Scrying for something lost ::Over a map :::a crystal on thread ::::should flow ::Name what is sought ::and the point will show Tuatha's Book of Shadows Image:2x06-tuatha's-bos-03.jpg|To Disempower a Witch spell Image:2x06-tuatha's-bos-04.jpg|Entry page in Tuatha's book Spells # Tuatha casts the spell to Disempower a Witch twice (seen once). # The Charmed Ones scry for Tuatha. To Disempower a Witch Tuatha casts this spell in 1999 to strip the Charmed Ones of their powers. The first time she cast this spell was solely to remove Prue's power however, after killing two more innocents and stealing their hearts for her spell, she was able to cast it a second time. Sleep Spell Potions # Phoebe uses the potion to Induce Sleep on Tuatha (failed). # Phoebe mentioned that she made a potion to Repel an Evil Threat. # Throughout the entire episode Tuatha uses a powder that does many things: :*Shrink victims :*Remote teleportation :*Teleporation :*Sleeping potion :*Bind attackers Power Usage Image:2x06-prue-02.jpg|Prue TK's Betty's address Image:2x06-leo-heals-piper.jpg|Leo heals Piper Notes thumb|300px|right * Darryl does not appear in this episode. * This is the last episode for Karis Paige Bryant (Jenny Gordon). She was written out of the show as the writers realized she served no real purpose, Dan says in Ms. Hellfire that she returned to her parents. * This episode marks the first appearance of Lochlyn Munro in his recurring role of Jack Sheridan. * The storyline where the three filmmakers find the witch Tuatha is a mock to the film The Blair Witch Project (1999). * The storyline of the seventh son of the seventh son is based on the book, "Seventh Son (Tales of Alvin Maker)". * This is the first time the Charmed Ones scry for something. * Phoebe doesn’t use her power. * This episode scored 5.6 million viewers. * Shannen Doherty wears the same clothes she wore for her promotional pictures of the season. Glitches * When the girls wanted to give Kyle confidence, they used a fake potion, which was only water, because a real one (or its recipe) did not exist. But in the Season 1 episode Feats Of Clay, Piper cast a spell on Doug, the bartender, to give him confidence, proving that did exist (Although their temporarily-depowered status may have contributed to the decision to fake a potion rather than a spell). The confidence potion is also referenced in Season 7 Finale Something Wicca This Way Goes. Episode Stills 206aa.jpg 206b.jpg 206d.jpg 206e.jpg 206f.jpg 206c.jpg Quotes :(Piper and Leo walk in the solarium.) :Piper: It's not that it isn't great to see you, Leo, because it is. But you can't just orb in whenever it's convenient. :Leo: It's never been a problem before. :Piper: Yeah, well, things have changed. :Leo: I can see that. :Piper: Leo ... :Leo: Sorry, wasn't fair. Where's Prue? :Piper: At work. :Leo: Fine. Then we'll have to start without her and your friend Dan has to leave now. :Piper: Oh, really? Why? :Leo: Because you and your sisters have a very big problem. A magical problem. Look, this isn't personal, it's business. :Piper: What else is new? :Piper: Okay, so how old is he now? :Leo: See, over there. (Leo points and you see a teenage boy getting picked on.) :Piper: He's a high school student? :Phoebe: And he's a nerd. :Leo: Hey, I didn't choose him, they did. If he can help save your lives, that's all I care about. :Piper: Leo, he's a teenager. How can we let him go up against Tuatha? She'll destroy him. :Leo: Not if he finds the wand and learns how to use it. Besides, she knows he's the Chosen One. If we don't help him, she'll find him and destroy him anyway. :Phoebe: Doesn't sound like we have much of a choice. :Piper: This is wrong. He should be battling acne at his age, not evil witches. :(Prue, Piper and Phoebe run in.) :Phoebe: What was that crash? What happened in here? :Leo: A little training, that’s all. :Prue: That’s all? Do you have any idea how much that’s gonna cost to fix? :Piper: Well, I know who’s gonna be fixing it. Leo, what if somebody saw you? :Leo: Someone like neighbour Dan? Hey, you’re bleeding. (You see a cut on Piper’s forehead.) :Piper: It’s nothing. External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 206 Category:Charmed Category:Season 2